Kubix: Dziennik Kubixa
Wpis 1(Prolog) Ja i Drużyna Wyparcia byliśmy w Sali Zgromadzeń. Był wieczór, prawie noc. Dlatego mówiliśmy o własnych rzeczach. W końcu Xquanta się odezwał. Powiedział że znalazł zaczątki jakiegoś "Dziennika Kubixa". Kurde, wiedziałem o co chodzi. W prędkości światła wleciałem do pokoju Xquanty. Nie było tam dziennika. Przeszukałem pokoje Ivesta, Gardalona, Haragona i innych. W końcu wpadłem do labolatorium. Wyrwałem kartkę którą napisałem jako Matoranin. Zacząłem eksperymentować. Wreszcie wymyśliłem: Moja Akaku będzie rejestrować moje myśli i przsyłać je do...do takiej mojej maszyny, która będzie automatycznie pisać. Dlatego mogłem być na bierząco. Gdy chciałem iść spać, do pokoju wpadł Ivest. Moje drzwi padły, jak rażone gromem. Dostałem szału. Zamkłem go w swoim pokoju. Miałem nadzieję, że następny dzień będzie lepszy. Miałem do tego jednak wątpliwości. Wpis 2 ﻿Drugi dzień miał coś z pierwszego. Nie było mi tu spokojnie. Poleciałem więc w chmury. Nie wziąłem Ivesta, nie miałem ochoty. Tak, tak, co działało. Nagle dostałem wiadomość od Ivesta: - Bsst...bssst...rdzeń....coś....bssst....wariuje.....Xquanta... Nie wiedziałem co dalej. Straciłem sygnał. Jednak natychmiast wróciłem na wyspę. Okazało się że rdzeń wariuje. Stężenie energii było 788% - 0,11 σ/fm2X i cokolwiek to znaczyło, nie było dobrze. W tym samym czasie usłyszeliśmy śmiechy. Na wyspie byli Bracia Mroku, którzy atakowali też Świat Apokalipsy. Teraz pewnie chcą się zemścić. Cała drużyna była w stanie gotowości. Wpis 3 Pokonaliśmy ich. Nex'is, przywódca tej mrocznej bandy, uciekł. Rdzeń wybuchł. A wg. Xquanty, wyspa zatonie w ciągu 6 godzin. Muszę działać szybko. Potrzebne mi są Ogniwa Energetyczne. Poleciałem wysoko, WYSOKO w niebo. Z lotu ptaka mogłem zobaczyć wszystko. Nagle coś uszkodziło mój statek. Zacząłem spadać. Lecąc w dół widziałem jakąś wyspę. Nic więcej nie pamiętam. Zemdlałem. Czułem że ktoś mnie łapie. Wpis 4 Obudziłem się. Byłem w namiocie. Wokół mnie był jakiś Toa, i dwaj Matoranie. Dowiedziałem się że ten Toa to Ammoku, Toa Roślinności. Natomiast ci dwaj Matoranie to okoliczni lekarze. Ammoku opowiedział mi o tym że jestem na roślinnej wyspie, bez technologii. Wytłumaczyłem mu że są mi potrzebne Ogniwa Energetyczne. On powiedział że nie ma tu ŻADNEJ TECHNOLOGII. Zamarłem. Wpis 5 Kowal tej wyspy wykuł dla mnie ostrze. Nazwał je Ostrze Czystości, która i przewodzi, i wzmacnia moce Toa. Słyszałem o tych broniach, ale ponoć są rzadkie. Wyspa nazywała się Nerium. Wkrótce na wyspę trafił Ivest. Okazało się że martwił się o mnie i jego statek też został uszkodzony. Za pomocą mojej Akaku wyliczyliśmy miejsce, z którego padły strzały. Ja, Ammoku i Ivest poszliśmy, Matoranie bronili wioski. Natrafiliśmy na...E...E...E....ENYMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rzuciłem się na drania najmocniej jak potrafiłem. Podczas tej walki okazało się, że Enym był Toa Magnetyzmu, był Łowcą Nagród z Metru Nui i zamierza zatopić Baku-Nui i Nerium. Powiedział mi też że to ON wynajął Nex'isa i jego drużynę. Enym jednak nauczył się. Uwięził Ivesta w swojej własnej mocy, podobnie zrobił z Ammoku, gdy chcieli zniszczyć maszynę Enyma. Ta przeklęta maszyna miała strzelić na minutę. Walczyłem więc zaciekle jak się dało. Maszynę zniszczyli Ivest i Ammoku, bo w końcu byli to utalentowani Toa. Pokonaliśmy Enyma, jednak drań uciekł. W jego maszynie znalazłem pięc Ogniw Energetycznych. Dwoma Ogniwami zasililiśmy statki, a pozostałymi trzecimi, no coż. Nie udało się uratować naszej wyspy. Zatoneła, a moi kompani ewakuowali się na tą piękną wsypę. Było tu cudownie. Zbudowaliśmy Bibliotekę, małe mieszkanka, labolatorium i Salę Zgromadzeń. Był tutaj wielki, piękny roślinny raj. Ammoku przekazał pod moją opiekę populację tej wyspy. 32 Matoranie. Ammoku chciał posmakować świata, a ja na to odparłem: - Róbta, co chceta. Ammoku będzie nas odwiedzał. Ja rozsiadłem się w fotelu, i z przyjemnością patrzyłem na raj. Wpis 6 Ten wpis jest dość krótki. Na Nerium wiedzie mi się doskonale, taka tropikalna wyspa. W labolatorium Xquanta bada M.B.H i DNA Toa, Makuta i Rahi. Ja dostałem natomiast dziwną wiadomość(była pisana od prawej strony, ale nie o to chodziło): Kubix! Pomóż mi! Otoczyły mnie dzikie Rahi i jakiś Łowca. '' ''Jestem na Północnym Kontynencie. Długo nie przetrwam. I przynieś M.B.H. Szybko, RATUJ MNIĘ. Ja... Tu wpis się urwał. Zabrałem M.B.H. i ruszyłem. Wpis 7 Ja, nieszczęsny Toa Kubix odpowiem wam na dwa pytania, a to co przeżyłem, opiszę później, czas mnie goni: #Wiem już do czego miała być wykorzystana M.B.H #Rozpoczął się nowy konflikt, a ja jestem jego sednem! A wiadomość przestał mi Ammoku. Wpis 8 Dość długo nie odpowiadałem, wojna mi przeszkodziła. Otóż Ammoku wyruszył na Północny Kontynent, a Nex"is próbował się odkuć po walce w Świecie Apokalipsy. Chciał przejąć nasz świat. Zaczął od Ammoku, który mógł mu w tym przeszkodzić. On i jego Rahi zaatakowali nieszczęsnego Toa Roślinności. Ja uratowałem go, używając tej jedynej fiolki. Nex'is zginął, kosztem naszego świata. Ktoś lub coś zaatakowało Spherus Magna, pochłoniając wszystko Cieniem. Jedyne co(za pomocą bariery światła) odparło Cień to Matorański Kwadrant Sigma. Tam też schronili się Toa, którzy przeżyli lub nie zostali zmutowani. Wpis 9 ﻿Wiele Toa postępuje dyspotycznie. Wiele postę﻿powało wcześniej. Teraz, podczas Konfliktu Cieni, nic się nie zmieniło. Dwaj członkowie mojej drużyny: Xquanta i Ivest, zagineli. Matorański Kwadrant Sigma jest nie dokładnie zbadany, ale ponoć na północy K. Sigma jest duża wyspa, zwana Eder. Znajduje się tam miasto Eder, i Fort Eder. Według legend, Eder to miasto złodzieji, morderców, przestępców, rzezimieszków. Według badań gleby Nerium, tam prawdopodobnie są. Zakułem się więc w Miecz Półtoraręczny, ciężką, niebieską zbroję, i tarczę. Wypłynąłem na morze. I jeszcze jedno: Baku-Nui śni mi się po nocach. Nie wiem czy czegoś tam nie zostawiłem. Poza bazą... Wpis 10 Szłem po wyspie zwaną Eder. Narazie po plaży, napotkałem tam dwóch Toa podobnych do starego Sekenuvy. Zaczeli walczeć, i przegrali. Czasem muszę kogoś nauczyć że Grawitacja to jedno z podstawowych praw. Weszłem do miasta. Widziałem bijących się pijaków, mroczne typy i biulertyn. Na nim były zarysowane napisy: Tyt...Tyt... wy Ede ajda najleps polellll uważać na prze pów wsssytsk do fortu WDER. Nie umiałem się doczytać, ale chyba trzeba iść do Fortu Eder. I poszłem. Oczywiście nie jeden raz zostałem zaczepiony. W Forcie Eder było lepiej. Najpierw był plac, pełen Toa. Potem fortyfikacja. W środku niej znajdował się władca Eder. Rozpocząłem kłótnię: - A więc mam rozumieć?!? Te miasto to rozpadająca się ruina przestępczości. - Jak ci cię tu nie podoba, to wynocha! Jak widać, to trwało krótko. Wyrzucili mnie, ale od Matoran słyszałem że obrzeża Eder są oazą dla takich jak ja. W wiosce było miło. Ale cicho było szczególnie w jednym domu. - Tam mieszka pogodny Le-Toa, Letax. Zgodnie z radą Matoranina weszłem do mieszkania, było puste. Nagle coś szybko zamknęło drzwi. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się w ciemności. Przygotowałem się. Szybko począłem ostrze na gardle. Szybkim, grawitacyjnym ruchem unieruchomiłem śmiałka. - Jestem Kubix. A nie pluszowy miś. (Z dedykacją dla Lesiu Namber Tu, z okazji urodzin.) Wpis 11 - Pytam! Kim jesteś? - zapytałem - Nie chcesz wiedzieć! - przeciwnik powalił mnie na kolana. Rozpoczeliśmy walkę. Śmiałkowi szło dobrze, ale mnie lepiej. Wytrąciłem mu broń i przyciągłem na jego kończyny najbliższe przedmioty. Znowu był unieruchomiony. Zapytałem: - Ostatni raz pytam! Kim-ty-jesteś!? - Dobrze, dobrze! Jestem Letax, Toa Powietrza. Opiekuję się tą wioską. A ty? Kim-jesteś-ty? - Ech, jestem Kubix, Toa Grawitacji. Szukam pewnego przyjaciela. I ty mi w tym pomożesz. * * * - Dobrze, a więc jesteś Kubix, Toa Grawitacji, a twój bliski przyjaciel Ivest, Toa Lodu zaginął? - Tak. Ostatnio tu wykryto jego obecność. - Powiem ci coś. On tu był. A ja ci powiem po co: * Był słoneczny dzień. Do domu Letaxa ktoś zapukał: - Wejść. - odpowiedział dzielny Le-Toa. Do małego, drewnianego domku wszedł Toa Lodu nad którym wirowała esencja Cienia. Toa rzucił miecz i położył sporą ilość Widgetów na stół: - Jestem Ivest. Chcę byś coś dla mnie zrobił. - Nie. - Letax odsunął Widgety. - Toa pod wpływem Cienia nie obsługuję. - Z-r-o-b-i-s-z_c-o_c-i_k-a-r-z-ę! - Odpowiedział mechanicznym głosem Ivest. Przycisnął Letaxa do ściany i rzucił nim przez cały pokój. - Albo tak, albo tak. - Dobrze, dobrze. Co mam zrobić? - Wykuj dla mnie medalion z kryształu i lawy. Zapieczętuj go kawałkiem swojego żywiołu. - To będzie... - ...drogie? Dla Ivesta pracujesz, cholerna gnido! - Ivest zaczął rzucać Letaxem. Następnie zaraził go czymś, i wbrew woli Letaxa, jego ciało pracowało na kontrolę umysłową mrocznego Toa. - Dobrze Toa Iveście. Choć nie chcę...zrobię. - Letax poszedł do lasu, na Kryształowe Pole. Potem do wulkanu. Po trzech godzinach wrócił z potrzebnymi elementami. Wszystko wykuł, zapieczętował. Ivest czymś zasilił medalion. Wyszedł. A Letax zemdlał. ﻿ Wpis 12 - Dobrze. Jak zostałeś Toa? - To nie jest teraz istotne, a ty? - Znalazłem Ołtarz Suva w który uderzył piorun. - odpowiedziałem. Letax był bardzo miły. Choć poznaliśmy się nieprzyjemnie, przyjaźnimy się. Przez dwa dni aż zapomniałem o Iveście, kiedy mnie olśniło w czasie podglądania Ga-Matoranek i Crivantanek. - Letax! Mój przyjaciel! Ivest, pamiętasz? Musimy go odnaleść! - Dobrze, a opowiedz jak go poznałeś? - No więc...podróżowałem...i natrafiłem na Muakę który dręczył Ivesta. Pomogłem mu pokonać całe stado, poznaliśmy się, i zostaliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Dwa miesiące. I natrafiliśmy na dom Sekenuvy, Toa Światła. Była tam drużyna Łowcy Światła. Wpis 13 - Spójrz, Kubix, tam jest Muaka! Natychmiast pobiegłem do lasu, skąd zawołał Letax, a Le-Toa wymknął się i powiedział: - Wiedziałem że się nabierze! Po chwili wybiegłem i się zapytałem: - Nie czas na to! Po co to zrobiłeś? - Tak właśnie stałem się Toa. Przed Wielkim Kataklizmem jeden Toa mnie tak nabrał. Zauważyłem wtedy Kamień Toa pod krzakiem. I tak. - Dobrze. Ivest poszedł do wulkanu. Musimy tam iść za nim. - Najpierw Kubixie, musisz przejść trzy próby: * Pierwsza próba przebiegła łagodnie. Walka na miecze. Ostatecznie pokonałem weterana miecza. Ucieszyłem się, ale czekała jeszcze druga próba. * Druga próba była też łatwa, musiałem użyć swoich umiejętności grawitacji, zaprezentować je na Letaxie. Letaxa poturbowałem﻿ na 40 możliwych sposobów. * Ostatnia próba i najtrudniejsza. Musieliśmy utworzyć siłą umysłu pioruny i skierować je na siebie. Powstała wielka kula, przegrałem tą próbę. Po kolejnych próbach próby(wiem, śmiesznie to brzmi) wreszcie wygrałem. Teraz idziemy po Ivesta. Wpis 14 Szliśmy po lasie do wulkanu, po drodze niszcząc biomechaniczne mechy, i inne stworzenia które zostawiło M.U.T. Gdy spojrzałem na wulkan wszystko zrozumiałem: To Wulkan Aretor, Ivest pochłonięty Cieniem zamierza wskrzesić Władcę Cieni! Nie pozwolę mu na to! Było jednak za późno. Ivest rzucił amulet w wulkan, a z niego powstał Władca Cieni. Zaatakowałem go... Wpis 15 Walka rwała jak szalona. Prawie wpadłem do wulkanu, Władca Cieni poduczył się moich ciosów. Zawołałem do Letaxa: - Let! - Tak?! - Atakuj Władcę Cieni. Ja pokonam Ivesta! Naskoczyłem na Ivesta, i kopem z półobrotu oszołomiłem Toa Lodu. Uderzenie w głowę spowodowało wyzbycie się Cienia. Jak z Kryształami Arvandu. Cała trójka była gotowa, a ja miałem pomysł na zniszczenie Władcy Cieni: - Chłopaki, wy go zajmiecie. Ja wykorzystam mój kop z półobrotu przez nogi. - To bezpieczne? - Jako Matoranin opracowałem to do perfekcji. Przy olbrzymie i byciu Toa to pestka. Przeleciałem mu między nogi, obrót i kop! Władca Cienia wpadł na stałe do wulkanu. Ale coś było nie tak. Letax był zarażony... __________________________________________________________________________________________ - Letax! Letax! Letax. Letax. Letax! Toa Powietrza obudził się. Był czas powrotu do domu, Letax chciał jednak popłynąć z nami na Nerium. Chciał jeszcze pobyć z nami. Wpis 16 ﻿Byliśmy na Nerium. Coś lub ktoś spowodowało potop. Próbowaliśmy go z Drużyną Ivesta i moją powstrzymać wodę ﻿ Potop dalej rwał jak szalony. Jak na Baku-Nui tylko że gorzej. Ivest powiedział: - Ładnie tutaj... - Nie to co w wulkanie, nie? Jest jeszcze gorzej... - odpowiedziałem z ironią. Co teraz? - Ewakuacja Matoran! Wszyscy Matoranie wsiedli w łodzie. Nagle w każdego członka drużyny udeżył cień. Cień zamienił się w mrocznych Toa z tarczami Skralla i potrójnymi mieczami. Ja i Letax powtrzymywaliśmy ziemię która wywracała się. Ignitos poszedł w wodę i próbował powtrzymywać wodę. Dla Toa Ognia to była tortura. Inni walczyli z Nieśmiertelnymi - wojownikami-potomkami Strażników(patrz Kroniki Ivesta). Nagle zobaczyliśmy pół-martwego Ignitosa. Woda spowodowała u niego straszne obrażenia. Wpis 17 - Letax! - zawołałem - czas pokazać co zdziałają żywioły, przy współpracy! Ja i Letax połączyliśmy bronie, a z nich wyleciał niebiesko-fioletowy promień wiatru. Odgarneliśmy wodę i potop, Nerium i mieszkania wyglądały...jak nowe(?). Toara wyleczyła Ignitosa, Letax za to podszedł do mnie i powiedział coś, co uszczęśliwiło mnie: - Kubix, chcę wstąpić do Toa Unitas. Nie mogłem mu odmówić. Wpis 18 - Kubix! Patrz! Ślady! - zawołał Letax na odludziu, trzy dni później. Ivest wypłynął do swojej Drużyny, ale wróćmy do teraźniejszości. Podeszłem i rzeczywiście, było tam coś dziwnego. - Dziwne. Matoranie i Toa się tu nie zapuszczają od powodzi. - I to...patrz! Robot w ziemi. Letax wykopał jakiegoś dwu nożnego robota z Midakiem zamiast głowy. I jetpackiem. - Dziwne. Może to znowu Enym? - Kto "Enym"? - Taki jeden, plugawy zdrajca, Toa Magnetyzmu. - Może... Jednak robot który się włączył nie pozwolił dokończyć Letaxowi. Zaczą strzelać a potem ustawił się względem nas w pozycji bojowej. To samo zrobiliśmy my. Staliśmy na przeciwko siebie - ja i Letax vs. Robot Bojowy. Walkę wygraliśmy my, lecz zobaczyłem postać z kapturem za palmami. - Za nim! - pobiegneliśmy. Wpis 19 ﻿ Postanowiliśmy założyć pułapkę. Letax zakopał się pod ziemią. Jednak nie wiem gdzie, ale po chwili szukania usłyszałem: - To był by bardzo dobry kamuflaż, gdybyś tylko nie stał mi na głowie! - Sorka. Letax odkopał się, ale był w kuli ziemi: - Już nigdy więcej nie zakopywać się. Zapisać. Może inny sposób... Nagle ziemia staneła w płomieniach, jednak woda z powietrzem załatwiła sprawę. Ale nabawiliśmy się strachu przez 5 minut. - To musi być Enym. Taki jego styl. Wpis 20 Odkrycie i walkę Enyma, moją i Letaxa postanowiłem ocenzurować. Była wulgarna do bólu: - K**a! Ja P****ę. C**j ci w d**ę! Itp. Wpis 21 Czas na ostateczną walkę. Ja, Ivest, Letax, moja drużyna, drużyna Ivesta i wielka armia Toa staneliśmy na froncie bitwy. Toa zrobili pseudo-szturm, Ivest i Łowcy Światła postanowili się przedostać bokiem, a ja i Letax przewiercić pod ziemią. Letax nie był tym zadowolony, ale takie życie. Dwie jaskinie później... - Kubix. Nie wydaje ci się. - Że? - Że...ach nieważne! - Kubix! Letax! To był Ivest. Powiedział: - Zgubiłem drużynę. Mogę iść z wami? - Ok. Twoja bystrość nam się przyda. Liczne jaskinie później... - Komnata główna! Rzeczywiście, na tronie ktoś siedział. Był on z wyglądu podobny Enyma, jednak miał Avsę. A Enym Miru. Wstał i w jego dłoni pojawiła się włócznia. Zszedł na trzeci stopień schodów tronowych i zawołał: - Letax, Kubix i Ivest. Czekałem na was. Wpis 22 ﻿ - Kim jesteś, że na nas czekałeś? - Zwą mnie Artynis le Faxonn. Jestem ostatnim z dynastii Faxonnów, mrocznego państwa Cienistrów. - Kuźwa, nazwy z Księżyca. - Ale jakże wartościowe. - Artynis wziął jakąś kulę, i pokazał nam ją. - Patrzcie, jak świeci. Ivest i Letax skamieniali. Ja jednak zablokowałem odbicia "mrocznego światła" za pomocą Akaku. Zacząłem z nim walczyć, jednak był świetny, odparowywał nawet kop z półobrotu. Rozpoczeła się walka żywiołów, lecz po ledwie czterech sekundach dostarła tu moja drużyna. Ivest i Letax odzyskali przytomność. Ja ją jednak starciłem. :( Wpis 23 ﻿ Obudziłem się w jakimś szpitalu. Nikogo nie było, toteż wyszłem na korytarz. Był długi, a ja nie miałem broni. Okazało się że to fałszywe przebudzenie. Obudziłem się później. Nademną był Ignitos i Ivest. Konflikt Cieni był skończony, świat był wolny, wszyscy zmutowani się "odmutowali", zmarli Toa żyją(O_o). Nareszcie spokój. Wpis 24 Ivest i jego drużyna wróciła chwilowo do swojego domu. Ja i Letax robimy często treningi dla przyjemności. Jednak pewnej nocy... Spałem spokojnie. Była noc, wszyscy spali. Nagle coś mnie obudziło, moja świeca się zapaliła, nie wiem dlaczego. Wyszłem na korytarz, nagle zobaczyłem... - Kubix! Czas zemsty! Idon stał na przeciwko mnie. Wpis 25 - I..i...i...Ido...I...Id...Idon!!! To...to do cholery niemożliwe! - wrzasnąłem. - A więc nie wierzysz że tu jestem? - Nie? Idon przeleciał przeze mnie na wylot. Poczułem ból i upadłem. Idon się zmaterializował i postawił na moich plecach nogę. Powiedział: - Czas zemsty. Teraz odpokutujesz za twój najstraszliwszy czyn: zabicie Idona Wielkiego! - Ale.....hyyyyp! D..dl, hyyyyp. Dlaczego?!? - Zabiłeś mnie, złamałeś kodeks. - Zabiłem dla dobra. A ty żyjesz, więc nawet... - Nie żyję. No tak na pół. - Przecież byłeś zły! I dalej jesteś! - Ale jestem silniejszy od ciebie. I mam potęgę Cienia, silniejszą od Światła, I WSZYSTKIEGO INNEGO!!! Idon zamachnął Włócznią Teleportacji. Świat zawirował i jak zwykle, zemdlałem. Po tych wydarzeniach... Wpis 26 - Bul, bul! Topiłem się. Idon w zemście przejął dzwig, ja zostałem związany do deski. Dźwig ją złapał i zanurzył. Teraz topiłem się. Nagle moja drużyna uratowała mnie. W prawdzie nie znam całego przebiegu wydarzeń(z powodu szoku) ale wiem jedno. Ta historia mnie czegoś nauczyła: "Nie będę wszystkiego zapisywał w dzienniku. Nic nie jest warte chwil życia i przyjaźni" KONIEC ﻿ Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Kubixa2000 Kategoria:Saga Kubix